Walk though hell
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Elliot finds out a little to late when Olivia is in an abusive relationship. COMPLETE Rated M last chapter!
1. TO LATE

It was already to late before Elliot found out. Olivia was in an abusive relationship and she hadn't said anything till the bastard was already gone. He saw the marks, the deep scratches and bruising. 'How could Olivia do that?' was the question constantly running though his head. The bastard Greg had changed her. She was still hurt mentally and would be forever if she didn't talk to some one soon. Elliot was going to Olivia's he wanted her to talk, really talk.

The only thing she said to him was...

Flash Back

" _El, uh Greg he um.. Hurt me and its over, I just thought you should know I got the Cap. To give us the week off. Look El I'd really like it if you came over later this week, talk about something other than work ." Elliot looked at her confused and hurt._

" _El I see it in your eyes, don't be worried, I'm fine some scrapes but other than that nothing." Elliot didn't believe her, her eyes said it all the pain in them was crystal clear. He had took her hand and made him follow her to the cribs. He motioned her to sit on the bed. " Liv , let me see." Her tears came down as she slowly exposed deep cuts on her arm and bruising on her chest and stomach. Olivia cried and Elliot just held her. _End flash back

Elliot was three miles from her apartment and traffic was hell. He turned on the radio. The kids must have listened to it last because there was a indie song playing. Elliot was about to change the station until he picked up on the words.

1,2,3,

And if I could swim

I'd swim out to you in the ocean

Swim out to where you were floating

In the dark

And if I were blessed

I 'd walk on the water your breathing

To lend you some air for that heaving

Sunken chest.

'Cause they chose you as there model

With there empty little dreams

With your new head and your legs spread

Like a filthy magazine .

And they hunt you

And they gut you

And you give in

And If I was brave

I'd climb up to you on the mountain

They led you to drink from there fountain

Spouting lies

And I'd slay

The horrible beast they commissioned

To steer me away from my mission to your eyes

And I'd stand there like a soldier

With my foot upon his chest

With my grin spread and my arms out

In my blood stained Sunday's best

And you'd hold me

I'd remind you of who you are

Under there Shell...

I'd walk though hell for you

Let it burn right though shoes

These soles are useless without you

Though hell for you

Let the torching into my soul

Its useless with out you

And If the send A whirlwind

I'd hug it like a harmless little dream

Or an earthquake

I'd calm in and bring you back to me

And I'd hold you

in my weak arms like a first born

I'd walk though Hell for you

Let it burn right though my shoes

These soles are useless without you

Though hell for you

Let torching into my soul

Its useless without you

Though hell for you ...

Though Hell without you ...

Without you

Now I've walked though hell for you

what's an adventurer to do

But rest these feet at home with you

At that moment Elliot knew she'd been though hell and she needed him to walk though it together.

* * *

SO I know its not long at all because of the song and this isn't going to have songs in it every chapter but if I can't think of anything I'll make a song chapter. That is a real song from a band called Say Anything. I really like them. I have a SGA Fanfic that I never finished ...and I'm not going to but I promise This will get finished. If you have Idea's PLEASE tell me. Okay review please. 


	2. I know, YOU DON'T KNOW

Here you go another post. For the sake of this lets say the first chapter was Monday and this chapter is Wednesday.

* * *

7:00pm

Olivia was in the kitchen staring at a book she got months ago, but before had a chance to open to the first page there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Elliot, He came in and suddenly she knew why Elliot was there. She knew Elliot would make her talk, he would find away. Hell he was a detective after all. She knew by the end of the night neither one of them would hide from there emotions. If there was one thing they both could do it was hide there emotions.

"Liv, I want this to be okay, I want you to be okay, I want us to be okay."

"Elliot I want that to more than anything, I want us to be more than okay, but I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make it right I'm sorry."

"Just start from the beginning"

Elliot and Olivia made there way to the couch with a cup of coffee preparing them self for the long conversation ahead.

"I met Greg after work one day, we were in line at the café. He was cute and we sat down next to each other. After about to weeks he sent me flowers, took me out it was cute, romantic. Then things started happening, he'd come over we'd have dinner he'd st ay then night. I guess I thought things were getting serious. He was here at least four day a week. Then I guess sex just got rougher and rougher. Finally one day I told him he'd have to calm down but he didn't. I told him stop and he wouldn't I begged no. He slapped me, cut me with his nails, He forced himself on me. I told him to get out never come back. He listened. It Hurt so bad El."

"I know Liv !"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO, you have no Idea how it feels, please don't say that you do when you don't!"

Elliot looked into eyes, they were glazed with unshed tears. When Olivia saw Elliot's Eyes they were wide. 'Guess he thought I wouldn't share.'Olivia thought. I was good for her to get this out , she felt lighter some what relieved to have someone in on it.

"Let me know how it feels." Elliot commanded

"I can't El, even if I could , I wouldn't."

"Then, show me Liv please, I need know!"

"You've seen Elliot you mad me come to the cribs you made me show you, You saw my bruises, cut and scrapes."

"Liv, I saw them for two seconds, Let me see please I want to know what this bastard did to you, I want help you, Liv!"

" I think you should Leave Elliot!"

"I'm sorry Liv I just want you feel better."

Olivia looked at Elliot, he looked so helpless. She grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. "You are helping me."

Elliot had a shiver going down his spine with her breathe in his ear. He quickly tried to put other thought in his head but by that point Olivia had put her lips on his and now she was passionately kissing.

At fist Olivia had meant for this to be a thank you kiss short in sweet but when her lips touched his she felt the sparks. The sparks they both hid for each other collided together and it was beautiful.

The kiss ended and they both smiled. Elliot soon frowned.

"Liv, you okay, do you really want this?"

"El, I do I want you , I always have."

"Then show me what he's done to you."

"El, if that's really what you want, then I will."

Olivia took Elliot to her bed room. She turned on the light she looked at her clock. It was now 9:00pm. She wen to her bad and slowly tried to take off her shirt. When Elliot say the pain in her eyes he helped her get it off. He looked down at her beautiful body to see the ugly beating he gave her. He never noticed most of it the first time. More likely because it hadn't had time to appear . She had scratches down her sides and a bruise in the middle of her chest that no had a green look to it. On her stomach was a dark bruise right under belly button. On her back were random scratches and he could see the deep bruised ribs and the dark purple of her lower back.

He then looked in her eyes and back down and he kissed the bruise on her chest. And traced outlines on all the rest. As if by doing so he would make them disappear. He knew there was more to come as she slowly got up and pulled down the sweat pants she had on. Her hips were black with bruising and her inter thighs looked about the same. He didn't even touch them but looked out her in a look of sadness.

"God, Liv, I how do you sleep?"

"I haven't been."

"Liv you need to sleep."

"I know El, I know.

Olivia put her clothing back on and was ready to go out the door.

"Come her Liv"

Olivia went to Elliot who was still on her bed. He carefully hugged her. He then brought her on to her bed and let her frame rest against his.

"Liv, try and sleep okay, is the more comfortable?"

"Mmhmm"was all Olivia said before she drifted of to sleep.

Elliot was watching her peaceful state thinking of how could it felt for him to be with her.Then he to fell asleep.

* * *

Okay... so tell me what you think! Uh Give me some ideas! I really Love EO It might get a little fluffy ! 


	3. JACY PT one

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews and Ideas I know I said fluff but I'm not sure how fluffy this will be. Ths has nothing to do with the story but, I just wanted to say to all of you pedestrians be careful. One of my friends got hit by a car walking to his bus stop yesterday! Anyways.. Here it is

* * *

Elliot woke up to the rays of the sun. He felt a weight pushing on him and he looked around. He then realized he was at Olivia. He smiled as he watched her sleep. Her peaceful figure made him smile. He was trying to pull out from under her slowly until he heard a knock at the door. Elliot then quickly got up and went to the door. He saw a young man no older then sixteen.

"Hello" Elliot said to the young man.

"Hi, Uh.. Olivia knows me My mother and I live across the hall uh, is she here?"

"Yeah, she's asleep can I tell her something for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if my any chance she could watch my little girl?"

"Oh, uh wow I'm not sure, we are both off, I'll take her if she can't."

"I'm sorry but what was you name?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler, and yours?"

"Jonathon Prine, Um Olivia has watched Jacy before, I just need to go to class and mom's at the doctor."

"Well bring her over and I'll wake Liv."

"Olivia, Liv honey wake up, Jonathon asked if you could watch Jacy ."

"Mmmmhph."

"Liv, wake baby."

"I'm Elliot, and yes I'll watch her."

Elliot smiled and went back to the living room to find Jonathon with a little girl about a year old. She had green eyes and light brown hair, she had a light complection. Jonathon had two huge bags of things considering they were only going to watch her till the afternoon there was enough to keep her busy for week.

Olivia walked out seeing Jonathon and his baby.

"Hey Jonathon, how's your mom?"

"She's fine, she's at the doctors, then I think she needs a brake from Jacy , I mean I tried to get her in daycare but it's so expensive around here, I'm so sorry for asking."

"Its okay, I got her, We'll be fine won't we Jacy, And I'm sure Elliot will be a big help!"

"Thanks Olivia I got to go to school! I'll be back around 2:30." Jonathon went to his baby gave her kiss and left.

Elliot was confused he wasn't sure what to ask and he didn't want to get to involved. Olivia saw the look he gave her and began to explain.

* * *

Sorry guys but I'm in band at school and homecoming is tonight, I'll try to finish this is a 2 part chapter You'll find out about Jonathon and his baby. Sorry agin review and if you have ideas tell me what you'd like to and I haven't forgoten anythign so just let me work them in thatnks agin love you guys! 


	4. Jacy PT two

Hey guys I've really been thinking bout this chapter... I hope that its okay but I think the next chapter will be better. So just a little recap Elliot stayed with Olivia and Jonathon ask Elliot if they could watch Jacy and that is now what Elliot and Olivia are doing while discussing Jonathon.

* * *

"Hi Jacy, I bet that already feed you here you go" Olivia said as she gave her a bear. 

"So, Jacy cute name, what happened?"

"I'm not to sure but Jonathon and his mother moved in a few months ago. Jonathon said that his girlfriend's parents weren't to happy. A few days later I saw a girl at his door crying gave him Jacy and left. Jonathon just stood there holding a crying baby at the time his mom wasn't home. I let him in and he broke down told me they were 16 and he had no idea what he was going to do. When his mom came home he left I guess everything worked out. I've babysat twice both during a weekday evening. He goes to south side he's a Junior with a B average. Smart kid, stupid mistake. She is so cute. It makes me want one!"

Elliot's eyes went large and Olivia laughed. "Well maybe in a few years." Elliot calmed again. He though about a baby remembering his kids. Then he thought of Kathy and quickly the memories left as Jacy cried.

"Shhh, it's okay, are you sleepy? Did daddy wake you to early." Olivia ask as the little girl rubbed her eyes. Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia and Jacy interact. 'She should be a mom' Elliot thought. Jacy soon settled down and fell a sleep in her arms. Olivia then grabbed one of the many blankets Jonathon brought over and positioned pillows all around Jacy in her bed. Olivia was happy, she had slept good and was just glad not to wake up alone.

She walked out her bedroom door and watched as Elliot was trying to find things in her kitchen. She saw him grab the old eggs and almost cooked them before she said something. "Elliot, are you trying to kill us? Those eggs went out two weeks ago! How about a bagel."

Elliot smiled and looked down at the egg carton that had the date Oct 6 2006. He then threw them in her trash an d went toward her bread box.

Breakfast was silent as they both thought of what to say next Elliot and Olivia both said they wanted each other. There was no doubt there was sexual tension, and Olivia and Elliot's friendship was amazing, but did either of them really want to ruin it for something better?

Olivia was in deep thought as was Elliot. Olivia was the first to say something. "El, you know what I said last night, I was scared I needed you, I still do but, I'm not sure El will this work out?"

Elliot was hit back into reality at that comment. " I want this to wok out, maybe take it slow, I'll take you out to dinner Saturday, Leave you to yourself tomorrow, I have the kids anyways, I really need to catch up with them."

"Alright Elliot It's a date!"

Elliot Smiled they cleaned there plates and watched a movie before Jacy screamed for attention.

Elliot went to get her and Olivia changed her then fed her some baby cereal. Jacy wasn't to cooperative as she spit up her cereal and stuck out her tongue and sobbed. Elliot watched and laughed. Elliot then took the spoon and stuck out his tongue and mimicked Jacy's movement. Then confusing the baby he opened his moth and she did the same. The spoon went in and Jacy gave an upset look before she swallowed the bland cereal. Olivia looked over at Elliot and all he did was smile. After feeding Jacy the rest of the day went fine, Jonathon took Jacy and tried to give Elliot and Olivia the few bucks he could spare and the both turned it down.

"Well Liv, I should get going, I'll see you Saturday around six, Be careful, take care of yourself, okay see you Saturday night I ..lo...I'll see you later, Bye."

"Bye Elliot" Then Elliot lightly kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Okay you guys, Next chapter will be the date If you want to see something review by Monday evening I love you guys, Guess what I missed last weeks Episode how big of a loser Am I I had this huge test then I was going to watch it Saturday and then I totally forgot! Well.. Till next time! 


	5. 1st date

Okay guys your in for a treat I might put up 2 chapters today. I didn't go to school today because I wasn't feeling that great . I still don't feel the best but I'd figure I might as well write a chapter now and I might write one this evening. So any ways here it is the date!

* * *

Saturday Afternoon. 

Olivia was excited and nervous as she went though her closet trying to find something to wear. She wasn't sure of Elliot's plans but she knew it would be some place special. She found a green dress then remembered Elliot had seen it before, then she saw a black one then remembered Elliot had seen it too. She was getting frustrated. Elliot had seen her practically everything she owned. Then Finally she came upon a blue dress new with tags she had forgotten all about. She tried it on and felt perfect against her skin. The blue made her eyes contrast with its royal color.

Elliot was at home looking at the clock it was nearly was four and he knew to beat traffic he'd have to leave in about an hour. Elliot went to take a shower running everything over in head. He decided he wanted everything to be special and new. He made reservations to Trattoria Dopo Thatro. It was a beautiful restaurant that he had seen. He reserved a secret garden table and prayed Olivia would like it. Elliot got out of the shower and dressed in a new red shirt. With black dress pants and a matching jacket. Elliot looked at clock seeing it was ten after her ran out the door and headed to Olivia's

Olivia was talking a shower it was four o' clock and she knew Elliot would be there in less than two hours. Olivia wanted to look perfect. She got out of the shower and dried off putting on blush and eye shadow as she dried her hair. Olivia was excited thinking of were he would take her. She figured it would be a small restaurant close to her apartment maybe one of the nicer ones a few blocks over. She smiled as she put in blue ear rings and a pearl necklace. She looked over at the clock and saw it was fifteen till six. She was scared she knew Elliot for eight years and went out with him more times than she can count but it was different now it was a date.

Elliot arrived at Olivia's ten after six. HE had bought flowers on they way an assortment of lilies in different colors. He knocked on her door nervously and when she answered the door he couldn't help but stair.

"Hey El, these are beautiful, I'll go get a vase. Elliot nodded as she turned around. Elliot looked at her butt was she walked in in her dress.

"Its rude to stair El."

Elliot blushed and was speechless all Olivia could do was laugh.

"Okay El, are we ready?"

"Yeah"

Olivia expected Elliot to travel east but instead they went west.

"Where are we going El?"

"You'll see, I hope you like it."

The drive was pretty quiet as they turned on to Broadway Ave.

"El, where are we going there is no way you can aford this."

"Gee thanks Liv."

"El, you know what I meant"

"I know just trust me okay."

"Fine, El."

They turned on to west 44th st and Elliot let the valet park the car. Olivia was excited she had never been to the Trattoria Dopo Thatro. They entered and the dinning room was beautiful.

"El, you didn't have to do this!"

"I wanted, to Liv."

Olivia just smiled as the waiter showed them to the secret garden. The table was small and round there weren't to many people around. The waiter handed them a menu which had everything from a raw bar to pizza. Elliot and Olivia both ordered a pasta dish. She admired the tables which were hand painted each one looked different than the rest. The food came out soon enough as the happy couple were talking.

"Elliot this is great thanks."

"I thought you'd like it. Lizzie Helped me pick it out."

"How are your lids El."

"Well there happy I'm taking you out well the girls are any ways I think dickie has a crush on you so I'm sure he's thrilled."

"Its always nice to know a teenager thinks I'm good enough to be a crush."

"I believed he said I think Olivia is hot dad I wish I got a piece of that"

Olivia blushed as Elliot laughed. "What can I say he takes after his father."

It was Olivia's turn to laugh as they continued to talk bout his children and about other random things. The dinner ended all to soon and then they were back in Elliot's car. Then Elliot surprised Olivia by going north. They ended up in central park which brought back memories for both of them. All the victims who were found here all the death an destruction the rapist leave. This was a happy place for most unknowing couples. But it was different for Elliot and Olivia because every case from central park they had they solved. Which is why this was special for Elliot and Olivia. There job was so hard individually but together it felt as if they could solve anything.

"Liv, I hope tonight was good, I would really love to do this again."

"El, are you kidding tonight was good, really good!"

With that Elliot had kissed Olivia with a kiss he had been saving since the day before. Olivia was surprised but happy he was so romantic to her. They soon left and he took her home.

"El, I would love if you stayed for coffee."

"Why Ms. Benson are you trying to get me to come flirt with you."

"Wow I guess yiou are a real detective Stabler."

With that they both laughed as they headed toward her apartment.

Coffee was never made because as soon as they got to in they were all over each other. With Elliot wrinkling her dress and Olivia popping buttons off his new shirt they were in heaven.

Olivia knew tomorrow would be hell they would have to go back to work and cover there tracks well. Hopefully the secret could stay secret until they could find away around the regulations. Until then they would have to stay quiet and keep to themselves.

The night ended in Olivia's bed with him entering her carefully knowing full well Greg was still in the back of her mind. If only he could make things right he could but for right now this would have to do not that either were complaining. !

* * *

Okay guys now I know I won't be able to put another up to night this took forever to write. Next time Elliot and Olivia return to find a new case and Fin knows something they don't know he knows lol ! So that should be up tomorrow thanks for all the reviews you guys are great ! Bye for now ! 


	6. Back to work Pt1

Hey Guys thanks for reviewing this is so short sorry I promise they'll get longer. Enjoy. Review if you have any Ideas jot them down.

* * *

The morning came to soon for Olivia a cell phone rang as she pawed on her night stand she answered the ringing that woke her up.

"Benson!"

"Olivia...you and your partner are late" fin said as she heard Munch in the back round yell is a week not enough?"

"God, you guys I'm so sorry, I'll call Elliot please cover us I'll be there has as soon as I can."

"Bye Olivia."

"Bye"

Fin just put the phone down. Much gave him a odd look and ask:

"Didn't you call Elliot's phone?"

"Yeah, I did."

Munch smiled and looked over at Fin. "Pay up"

Olivia put the phone down and gently woke up Elliot.

"Elliot, time to wake up. El, come on."

"Liv, mmmph."

"Come on were late"

That caught the senses in Elliot and he found his boxers close the side he was on and slipped them on. He then grabbed Olivia's bra and underwear handing them to her. They went into her leaving rom dirty and sweaty from the night before. The clock read 7:30 they were already a half hour late and meandering around wouldn't help right now.

"Liv, I need shower care to join me.'

"Elliot Stabler were already late and you and me in there will defiantly want me to stay here today."

"I'll be good, I Swear we need to get going this will be quicker."

Olivia laughed and followed him in to the shower.

"I cant believe Olivia and Elliot finally did it!" Munch said.

"Did what" Cassie ask. As she walked them.

"Damn it John, go around telling everybody."

"Sorry."

"So boys is it coming from you or I'm I just going to have ask Olivia?"

"Elliot and Olivia are sleeping together." John explained.

"No way Olivia didn't tell me this! Are you sure?"

"She answered his phone this morning." Fin said.

Cassie got the biggest grin on her face as she walked on past them and mentioned "fin you know you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah" Fin

Elliot kept his word as they showered keeping his hand to him self but, it was hard to control his thoughts. When they got out Elliot one way as she went t he other. Elliot went to get his clothes scattered around Olivia apartment praying why know one would mention anything about them. Olivia dressed quickly and grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving.

"El, hurry up I'll meet you there."

Elliot looked for his watch he waited 5 minutes and then left going the opposite Olivia and turning on the next street over.

"Where are Benson and Stabler?" Caragen ask.

"On there way."

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia said as she took a breath in looking around the room to see Caragen looking upset and the guys smiling.

"I have a case for you when Stabler gets here."

* * *

I'm SO SORRY guys its not that long But I'm so tired and I'll make this a 2 part. I might have 100000 mistakes but I've been stressed I took my PSAT test and then my health teacher made me do a make-up test because I missed his class it was 55 Questions and over half were short answer. I f I would have been there I would have had 20 multiple choice questions. Well since there is no Law and order next Tuesday you might get an extra chapter in the next few days. Next part Olivia faces some truths and Greg returns! He'll be out of the picture after this. And looking on into later chapters one or more of Elliot's kids will be in it. Hope you like Love you guys! 


	7. Back to work pt2

Elliot arrived at the 1-6 a few minutes later trying to not to smile as he saw Olivia.

Fin and Munch gave him a weird look as he walked in and when he sat at his desk he saw them smile at him oddly. Elliot gave then a questioning look and they turned back to work.

"What do we got Liv?"

"Uh Vic. Name Michelle,23 raped then killed, there was a hair sample which matched a Jeff Dalton. So lets go pick him up."

"Alright."

The conversation in the car was strange.

"Liv, do you think Jon and Fin know something?"

"No, God I hope not, why?"

'It's just they were giving me weird looks and had huge grins on there faces."

"I doubt it you had some creme cheese on your face when you walked in it looked a little odd, I wanted to lick it off."

"Well why don't you now Ms. Benson?"

"Its not there any more Mr. Stabler and its Detective Benson to you!"

They were both laughing now as they pulled into the traffic of New York.

And then went down of the seldom used alleys and went the clear street on the other side. They pulled up to East 63rd St. The complex wasn't as bad as some they have been to It was decently well kept and had a nice vestibule. They went t o the 16th apartment where the last known address was. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Police, open up."

There was no answer he knocked again and finally let himself in as he realized the door was unlocked. He looked around the apartment to find a man hiding in the closet.

"Jeff Dalton your under arrest for the rape and murder of Michelle Lyndon ."

Fin and Munch had been doing some paper work fo there latest victim.

"You know we shouldn't tell any one about Elliot and Olivia we're not hundred percent sure we should invite them for drinks tomorrow night see what happens. You know if you get Elliot Liquored up he'll tell you anything."Munch said.

They laughed as they continued there work.

Elliot pulled him up off the ground and he saw the mans face for the first time

"Greg?"

Olivia looked over and wanted to puke it was Greg all right, He'd even lied to her about his name.

"You sick son of a bitch I hope you rot in Hell." Olivia screamed. As Elliot Elliot slammed him to wall and took him to the police cars out side.

Neither could do it neither could handle the case, he would end up dead if they did.

Caragen changed Munch and Fin on to he case as Olivia and Elliot filled and finished paper work,

Olivia's phone rang as she was just finishing up the last few things.

"Benson"

"Olivia it's Lizzie. Please don't tell my dad I called."

"Okay so what do you want to talk about it?"

"Well can I come over to your apartment, when your off"

"Sure sweetheart around 5:30 ok?"

"Thanks Olivia"

"Your welcome, Bye"

"Bye"

"Elliot, You want come over, uh have some dinner."

"Sure what time?"

"Around 7?"

"That's fine, Liv you okay?"

"I will be, I guess I have to soak in I can't believe he killed someone ,it could have been me.

"Maybe you should see Huang, or a psychologist, anyone it helps.

"I know El, I'll start talking when I can I promise."

"Let's go to lunch okay?"

"Okay "

* * *

Okay guys then next chapter is going to be Lizzie and Olivia's conversation and some EO fluff hopefully 


	8. Lizzie's surprise

Hey guys I'm sorry if last chapter sucked. I hope you guys like this one. Lizzie is in here and for the story she and Dickie are 16. So here we go.

* * *

Olivia arrived home around five. She carried a huge file with her even though she really wasn't on "Greg's" case she had to see what he said as a statement. She felt so stupid even going out with him, having sex with him, at one point she thought that they might actually work out. He wasn't a one night stand which so many other guys were to her. then she thought about Elliot, He was great and she thought he was the one, she loved him she had since...well she didn't know exactly when maybe it was when they had there first case or maybe it was when he found out about her passed and he actually seemed interested. She wasn't sure of what was going on but she knew Elliot loved her and for now and forever thats all she needed to know.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock on the door she knew it was Lizzie. She seemed up set on the phone and she prayed she would leave before Elliot got there, they hadn't told the kids and they wanted to tell them all together.

"Come on in Lizzie."

Olivia said to the girl on the opposite side of the door.

It was a cold day and Lizzie had came in to the apartment bundled up. Olivia was looking at her body language, she looked upset, tired, and distressed..

"So you want something to drink."

"Yeah, Olivia thanks."

Olivia made some hot chocolate and passed a cup over.

"So what's up Lizzie?

"You said I could talk to you no matter what and you won't tell dad."

"You can talk to me but if its really important I have to tell him."

"Olivia Please you can't tell him what I'm about to tell you not yet."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I've been going out with this guy, Josh, He's really great but I...we really screwed up... and now I think I might be pregnant."

Olivia looked at her shocked, Elliot's little girl may be pregnant and he's going to bust a cap.

"Well honey do you think or do you know?"

"I think, she went though her purse and pulled out a first response."

"I was hoping I could do that here...?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Lizzie read the directions for the 1000000000 time and peed on the stick and set it down on the sink. She then walked out.

"Five minutes."

"Olivia what if I am?"

"We'll talk about it then."

Lizzie then started to cry and Olivia came over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, does Josh know?"

"I told him that I was late, he was pretty scared but, he said everything will be okay and he ask me to call him when I found out."

"Do you love him?"

"You know he makes me feel different, he's never yelled at me and we may disagree but its never a real argument we just discuss the way we feel and we get over it. I really do care for him I don't know what I'd do if something would ever happen to him, We lost are virginity together I guess I really do love him I'm just not sure if I'll love a baby."

She looked over at the clock and got up.

"Liv will you come with me?"

"Sure'

They got up and looked at the digital read out...

PREGNANT

"Olivia looked at the sobbing girl."

"It could be wrong right I mean It could be."

"Yeah Lizzie it could you should go to the doctor, you should tell at least one of your parents, try not to yell okay, and tell Josh. You'll need each other."

"What if we turn into mom and dad."

"Honey I can't promise you anything but, if that does happen I promise you'll have somebody to help you out."

"Thank you, Liv, How am I gonna tell dad?"

"I don't know but, he'll be here around 7 so if you want to stay."

"Why is dad coming over here?"

"Well we've been seeing each other."

"Really Liv, how could you not tell us?"

"Well we just went out once or twice and we're not sure if it's going to work out."

"He loves you"

"Excuse me"

"He talks about you constantly, and everything good. He loves you."

"I love him."

"I'm so excited"

Olivia laughed but then thought about the little baby that was probably growing inside of Lizzie and how mad Elliot was going to be. Then she thought whose side she was going to be on, if something went wrong. Elliot better not say something stupid she thought.

"Liv, I think I'm gonna go I just don't think I can look at my dad right now."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no what am I going to do?"

"Its okay Lizzie calm down we can talk about it together okay."

Lizzie just nodded as Olivia went to the door.

* * *

Okay guys uh, I hope this story doesn't have to much going on... next time there going to have a talk, give ideas you know she may not be pregnant so give opinions. Okay have a good night and I'll update tomorrow REVIEW :) 


	9. Talks and movies

Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews! Uh I hope some of you guys like it somebody gave me there Idea and I already had it mind so... Uh Just so every one knows Lizzie is 16. Well I hope you guys like this one.

* * *

Olivia Opened the door to see Elliot's smiling face and a vase of lilies. "El, come in. Elliot's smile changed from ear grinning to a frown when he saw his youngest daughter in the living room.

"Lizzie, why are you here, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I'm sure everything is alright."

"Who is he?"

"Excuse, me?"

"Lizzie."

"Daddy, don't be mad please"

Elliot looked at Olivia silently asking her if he should be mad. When she shook her head no he looked back at Lizzie.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart."

" I don't think I can."

That hurt Elliot more than Lizzie would ever know, He almost wanted to cry. His little girl was scared, scared of what he might do or say.

"Lizzie honey what is it?"

" I think I might be pregnant , Daddy I'm so sorry."

Elliot just looked at her he was stunned. He sat down and looked at his little girl who sudenly looks so grown up but so little at the same time as tears slid down her face.

"Who's the boy ?" was all Elliot could ask.

"Daddy, I love him and we just mad a mistake."

"Who is he, Lizzie."

"Josh."

"As in Josh St. Claire, the boy who was your lab partner the boy who came over to help you with Algebra. Please tell me helped you with Algebra."

"Yes Josh St. Claire and yes he did help me."

"Daddy are you mad?"

"Mad sweetheart no, upset Yes."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes daddy I do."

"Does he know that?"

"I don't know I think so."

"Call him have him meet you here, does he know?"

"Yes daddy he knows and he can't come here, He's taking care of his grandma.'

"We can talk later daddy I have to go before mom worries."

" You need to get an appointment at th e clinic."

" Josh and I are going Tuesday." (today is still Sunday)

" You know honey I'm glad you told me."

"I now, I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you Honey."

"I'll see you this weekend."

"Kay, dad bye."

"Bye."

With that Lizzie walked out the door.

"You okay El?" Olivia could tell he was suppressing his emotion.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I can't b ea grandfather Liv, not yet."

" You don't even know if she's pregnant."

"I know Liv."

"Why don't we just call in Chinese and watch a movie so we can calm down okay?"

"Sound good Liv."

She went for the phone as Elliot went to the bathroom and she ordered when she hung up Elliot ask her if that was Lizzie's test in the bathroom.

"El you know those things aren't ever right.'

"I thought they were 99.1 "

"Believe me El they lie."

"Okay...What did you order?"

"Sampler and Beef chow mein."

"Mmm...what are we watching?"

"What ever you'd like El."

"Can I watch you?"

"That's no fun for me. What If we watch you"

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia pulling at her shirt wanting her skin."

"Slow down there Stabler, we have food on the way and I'm hungry."

Elliot smiled and walked away from her looking at her movie selection. It had different assortment from horror to romance.

He finally saw Mr. And Mrs Smith and picked it up an d waited for Olivia to get a blanket and some covers before finally pressing start

* * *

Okay guys there it Is I hope you like it, I know its short I might post tomorrow cause there is know law and Order SVU that is new :( So you might get a treat so review give me some I deas of what you'd like to see thanks for all your support (: 


	10. Sleep and Shower

Hey guys sorry I didn't post yesterday I have been so tired lately but here it is I hope you'll like it I'm working on a Stargate Atlantis Fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it but it's a Songfic so... check it out when I get it up. Thanks for all the ideas and reviews! Keep um coming!

* * *

Sometime during the movie Olivia had fallen asleep she woke up to the bright blue screen of the TV. Elliot was pushed firmly against her pinning her to the couch she tried slowly to get out from under him. With one slow movement she freed herself and Elliot's head fell to the cushion. Her laugh caused him to wake up. He looked around at his surroundings and saw Olivia.

"That was a really good movie."

Olivia smiled at him knowing full well neither of them had seen anymore than half of it.

"Come on El, why don't you stay here, I'll let you watch me."

Elliot smiled and followed her to the bedroom, the one room that he wished he saw more of.

She changed in front of him knowing she was teasing him and she loved to see the reactions of his body. He would get tense and stare directly at her scanning her body, and she loved it. It wasn't like Greg's scan that was full of lust and hurt. Yeah Elliot had lust in his eyes but he also had passion and even love which is a lot more then any guy she'd been with. She thought about some the jerks she had been with. None of them even compared to Elliot. She went up next to him placing her hand oh his chest and simply said "thank you" He glanced at her lips before indulging him self in the fruity lip gloss that shined from them . He took her in her kiss was always a fresh breath of air to him. She wasn't like Kathy who had always kissed him the same way, Olivia was fun, she tried new things and was way more adventurous then any women he'd ever known.

"El, lets just lay down tonight, I want you so bad right now but it 3 and I have to get up in 2 hours."

"Hey, that's fine, lets get some sleep before we wake up and I want you to." he smiled as Olivia got in her side of the bed waited for him so she could scoot up against him.

The alarm rang to soon for both Elliot and Olivia. Elliot knew he'd have to explain wearing the same thing as yesterday. Hopefully nobody would notice.

Olivia pushed the button of the annoying alarm to turn it off . She rolled into the middle colliding with Elliot and she just pushed into him. They smiled as the laid there in silence. Until Olivia got up and grabbed some clothes.

"Are you waiting for invitation El?"

Elliot Smiled and knew this was going to be an interesting day.

(Okay so this is going to be "questionable material" so if you rather not see I'll put dividing lines. You won't miss much than a shower sene.)

* * *

His clothes came off first then Olivia's they knew that time was short and to get what they both desperately needed they would have to listen to each others needs. The water was hot as they both stepped in and washed each other off. Elliot was washing Olivia first.

He went to her arms then her chest playing with her nipples and taking in the sent fo the fruity scent of her wash. He moved to her stomach pushing his hand father down and skipping to thighs she smiled at him as he moved his fingers to move in side her when he accomplished this she smiled and pushed into his fingers she smiled and knew what she wanted. He fingered her as he came to her lips for a kiss. He wanted her bad, and she let him pin her up against the side of the shower. And he slowly went into her. She loved the way he felt inside of her. As he continued to finger her she pushed harder and he did the same . The were moving as on and it felt great for both them finally Olivia contracted around Elliot and he couldn't help but moan out in joy. They felt amazing sense of ecstacy as they both cam down from there high. They then realized the freezing cold of the water and got out.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia quickly got dressed. They decided to take the risk and go in together but stopping for coffee so it could like they planed to meet at the coffee shop.

Olivia and Elliot were glowing as they entered into the 1-6.They were now in extremely happy mood. Munch and Fin looked onto the happy couple.

"For crying out loud, why can't you just say you slept together already?" Munch ask as the two lovebirds stared into each others eyes.

"Excuse me" Olivia said trying to act casual.

"You remember getting a special call from Fin one early morning?"

"Yeah."

"That was Elliot's cell phone Liv. SO just tell us so I can get my money."

Olivia said nothing as she blushed. She Ignored them the rest of the day, which was pretty east because Fin and Munch went to catch as they went to Greg's Trial.

Okay guys next is Greg's trial, will Olivia have to testify? And will she finally tell Casey?

So uh tell me if you would rather me not have any M cause I can keep it clean LOL. Till next chapter...


	11. Trial

Thanks for the reviews guys. You know what I never said I didn't own any characters because I just thought everybody would know that if you writing on FANFICTIION you know? Hey guys sorry for the wait I just Haven't felt like writing... well this id about Greg's Trial so here it is.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were walking into th e court room the trial was going to start. They sat in the back like most detective's do. She saw Cassie and thought 'I know she can do this, The jury will find him Guilty.' The Judge came up as they all stood.

The trial seemed to go by fast until Greg got up on the stand. That's when he saw her. Olivia his Olivia, The one who had hurt him.

"Why would you want hurt this young women?" Cassie ask.

"That damn slut Detective Benson she made me do this." he yelled.

Olivia flinched and all Elliot could do is watch.

"Excuse me but How does Olivia Benson have anything to do with this?

"She Hurt me Cassie, you know what she did to me, I'm sure she told you."

"I'm asking the questions here Jeff or should I call you Greg?"

"Order Now. Ms. Novac I think you know the rules of the courtroom." The Judge yelled.

"Sorry your no more question's your Honor."

"Recess, I want to see you in my chambers Ms. Novac.

Elliot and Olivia walk out in head to the nearest restaurant for lunch. While Cassie talks to the Judge.

"What does Olivia Benson have to do with this case Cassie and what was the Greg name all about?"

"Olivia Dated Jeff and he said his name was Greg I met him once, He beat her up Tim, bad."

"Why isn' she testifying?"

"She never pressed charges, she told him never to come back and he never did, apparently he had a problem."

"I don't like you on this case Cassie, I don't want Olivia back in here, she's enticing him and he isn't going to get a fair trial this way. You know everyone in that jury is wondering who the Hell Detective Benson is and what she has to do with all this."

"I know Tim, I just need to get this trial done with."

"Understood."

Olivia and Elliot decided to go to a pizza place close to his apartment.

"Liv, I'm sorry he brought you into this."

"You shouldn't be I should have known."

"I guess I really knew nothing about him."

"I'm just glad this case isn't about you."

"Me to"

They ate on a pizza as Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson"

"Hey'

"Hey Cass, what's up?"

"Uh, Tim doesn't want you back in the court room till the place there verdict."

"Oh, um okay ... I understand."

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"No, Its okay thanks anyways."

"Well I have to go lets have a girls night tonight."

"Okay, bring the ice cream

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

Elliot's face said it all he was confused.

"Uh, looks like I'm not going to back to court, I guess The judge rather not have me there.

"Okay well, I have some paperwork to do I'm going to get it done. You want to go back home?"

"No, I have a lot to catch up on."

Elliot smiled as they went to the 1-6 together. As they went up to the desk Munch ask"You guys want to go out for drinks tonight."

Elliot answered. "Yeah man, Im in, Liv?"

"Can't have a girls night with Cassie."

"Bring her with you."Munch said trying to make sure her and Elliot both go so they know for sure what's going on.

"What part of girls night do you not understand?" Olivia ask.

"I guess the girls part I mean what is it with girls and there nights, Seriously I think its just a way to talk about men behind our back.'

"Pretty much, and who we think is hot, and to watch a movie and complain about everything." Elliot answered.

"Wow Elliot holding a secret."

"Yeah, Munch I'm a women."

Olivia laughed. as they did paper work together and playing footsie under the desk.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you like it and review . Next chapter is goign to be at the bar/ Olivia's and the truth will come out! Also the Verdict should be in there and if you have IDEAS do tell. Well until I write the next chapter have fun... 


	12. BAR and Movies

Olivia was now on her couch ready for Cassie to come over for an over do girls night. The movies from blockbuster were on the table and she had already started off early with a beer. There was a knock at the door Cassie was there ice-cream. The movie was Cassie's favorite, Pretty Women, they were both enjoying the movie in silence.

The boys were all out at the bar along with don and they just had to know. The started the evening out slow with a beer and then they all ordered individually , Don with another beer. John with A scotch on the rocks. Fin had a Vodka Chiller and For Elliot he had an Irish Coffee. They kept the drinks coming until Don realized that there was something going on.

The movie was over and Cassie had to know if there was anything between Olivia and Elliot or it had been a misunderstanding because you can never trust Munches crazy ideas.

"Thanks for renting my favorite, but seriously what's been going on I haven't heard much from you."

"I know I'm sorry this whole Greg thing really hasn't been to great."

"Yeah so how is your love life now?"

"Well I guess I have somebody you should know about."

"Really, is he hot."

'You could say that,"

"Do I know him by any chance?"

"Actually, yeah you've seen him around."

"Is it Elliot?"

Olivia bet her lips and looked in to Cassie's eyes and silently nodded. Cassie Squeeled and gave her a hug.

"I knew it! Fin does owe me!"

Olivia laughed as they continued talking about everything.

The bar was quiet as the boys decided to get waters instead, knowing tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant day. John knew it was now or never.

"So Elliot, hows the single life treating you?"

"Good really good."

"You have a lady friend?"

"You could say that."

Now everyone had quickly became alert to the conversation.

"Who's the unlucky one?"

"Funny John real cute."

"I thought so."

"Why haven't you said anything earlier?"

"Uh... never came up."

"Sure she's a secret huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why its not like it's Olivia."

Elliot had chocked on the cool water gaging at the name coming out of John's lips. Don gave a bewildered look but Elliot knew don wouldn't remember this in the morning. AS soon as Elliot could breath again he started rambling.

"Uh, yeah its time to go.. I uh have some stuff to get done, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fin being the voice of reason pulled back to the seat, Elliot your not driving home like this, call a cab.

"Well I was going to call someone else'

'Okay be safe man.'

"Thanks"

Elliot headed out the door of the bar and knew Olivia was only a block away. He went down the empty streets looking at the apartment that were in his line of sight. They looked so blurry as he approached Olivia's building. He went up the flight of steps and knocked on the door .

* * *

Guys I'm so tired sorry if its all messed up but I'll write again Wednesday. I hope you like it thanks for the reviews If you have idea's send um thanks The next chapter will be about Olivia, Elliot and cassie lol so till then ... 


	13. Late night

Olivia was on her 3rd beer and Cassie on her second, they weren't drunk but they were feeling pretty good. Cassie heard the knock and looked out the peep hole to see druken Elliot at the door she laughed and let him in.

"Why, Elliot Stabler are you here to join our girls night?"

"Cass, not now I can already feel the hangover that will be coming tomorrow!"

Olivia looked over at Elliot an all she wanted to do is kiss him, but she knew that were a bit tippsy and she didn't want to regret yet another unprotected sex moment. She knew why He'd drank so much, because Lizzie he had been uneasy ever since she'd said anything and being only Monday he couldn't wait to see if he really had to worry. Olivia sympathized but, she didn't know why he was so worried yet. He saw Cassie an him talking and he didn't look to well.

The clock was saying 11:00 and Cassie must have looked to.

"Liv, I really have to go court is in the morning and It's the vertic so, uh If your coming its at 8am."

"Thanks, Cassie see you then, have a goodnight bye."

"Thanks Liv, Bye Elliot."

"Bye Cassie,"

Elliot looked weird standing in her kitchen almost sad yet there was some brightness in his eyes which she wasn't sure what it was. He didn't talk just looked at her talking her in. Olivia liked what he was doing. His stare was boring into her and she blushed. He just walked up to her and started kissing her moving his hands to get up her shirt. She was excited, she wanted him now more then ever but she already told herself it wasn't right , not tonight. She cut off the kiss and Elliot gave her a questioning look.

"El, not tonight, lets go to bed an lay down, sleep. Okay?"

"Liv, I want you."

"I know, just not tonight."

Elliot nodded his head and she took his hand and took her to her room. She quickly changed into some pajamas nothing to make him want more a T-shirt and lounge pants. Elliot took off his pant and realized how cold it was.

"Liv, you did pay for your heat right?"

Olivia laughed.

"It's the alcohol El. Lay down with me you'll get warm."

They laid under the covers and Olivia cuddled up next to him she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and his breaths slowed. He was asleep and she was now finally tried to stop her rushing mind. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow and what the verdict would be but for now she was happy to be in Elliot's arms.

* * *

Well guys Uh I know it really Short but, I just don't have anything good its winding down I'd say no more than 8 chapters left. Then I might write another one later But I am starting my Stargate Atlantis one tonight it's a songfic for the first 6 or ch. Lol then it will be a regular plot I hope ! So if you liked to read its called **_Home with the one I love_**. Well review if you like sorry to say theres not much chapters left :( ! 


	14. and the jury finds

Well Guys, I'm tired And I hurt my back and this one person on my other Fic said it was hard to understand my grammar! I was a little upset. And I could have said this earlier but what the Hell was up with Elliot and Danni making out in the previews?! **_THEY CAN NOT HOOK UP!!!_**

* * *

Olivia woke up to see her alarm clock flash 6:00 am. She got up and grabbed 2 Aspirin for Elliot and a glass if a water. She then tried to wake him gently .Elliot turned and smiled, then suddenly he felt the bright light hit him and he groaned.

"What time did I get here?"

"Uh, around eleven."

"What! I really don't remember last night except, seeing Casey and being cold."

"Well that's all you need to know."

"Are you sure did I do anything stupid?"

"No, El, now come on where going to be late and I'd like to see the Verdict.

"I know, me to, they'll nail that bastard."

The happy couple walk into the 1-6 and now that every everyone was giving them looks. Olivia just tried to ignore it. Elliot just stared straight ahead. They sat down and Olivia saw the case before them. A Rachel Landry, Raped a big "X" on her stomach . The 4th one like it this month. At the rate this man was going he would rape 4 more by the end of the month and Olivia could stand that.

"Any leads?"

Elliot looked over the sheet. "Uh, no just brown hair, white, about 6' 1"."

"Wow well that narrows it to about 4 million."

"Yeah, I know Liv but Munch and Fin are going to interview her an d we should get going to see the verdict."

Elliot and Olivia walked into the court room there weren't many people in the seats. She sat in her "spot" Each of them had there favorite place to sit. Elliot took the empty spot in the back and Elliot followed. HE grabbed her hand as the jury walked out.

"Jury have you reached a verdict?" The Judge ask.

"Yes your honor we have."

The bailiff took the paper to the judge and then sent it back to the jury.

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"In the charge of rape in the first degree we find the defendant guilty."

"In the charge of murder in the second degree we find the defendant guilty."

"Dismissed."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She was glad to see him off the street and in jail where he belonged. Olivia and Elliot waited for Casey and when they saw her she had a huge grin on her face.

" I can't believe it ! I really thought they had them. I wasn't gonna tell you that last night but, I'm so happy! I'm sorry about all this Olivia."

"Me too, but hey we have a huge case in our hands a whole group effort."

"You two want celebrate, I'll buy the drinks."

"NO! If anything lets go out to dinner, no drinks!" Elliot said

The girls laughed as they turned there separate ways.

* * *

Okay next chapter is mainly gonna be the case so if you have any ideas so Till next time.. **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVIEWS LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!**


	15. The case

Sorry Guys I tried to but this up earlier but the web site was being stupid so here you go!

* * *

Olivia was tired. It was 3 am when her phone rang. She answered and Elliot had told her that Don needed them. She arrived at the station with a coffee for Elliot and one for her self.

There was a rapist that has all ready killed 2 girls that night leaving a symbol on there stomach. She looked at Elliot and she could see his worried look.

"El, It will be okay will get him."

Elliot thought 'how does she always know?' Elliot smiled at Olivia and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She Smiled back and desperately wanted to kiss his lips. It was different now. She had always loved him , but now it was real and Olivia found it hard to keep her hand away.

"We got another" Don yelled out. "North and 6th."

Elliot and Olivia ran down the steps and into her car. They arrived to the sene to see the forensics lab cover the body. Olivia un draped the body to see a crude eye with short lashes. The cor of the eye was filled with red.

" It doesn't looked like he kills first. All the women's bodies have signs of struggle." The on call Lab Tech said.

Elliot Flinched and saw the struggle marks spots where she would try to get away and the knifes carving was jagged. He was shocked, he had seen some sick stuff but, this was different.

Olivia put her hand on his sholder and he got up following her to the man who had called it in.

"Your ,she looked down on the paper, Rob Hawkins."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

" I heard some one knock Laura's door, the reason why I noticed is because it sounded funny al most like metal against the door. I saw a man short brown hair really tan He was really tall. I watched through the peep hole. She let him in she seemed excited. The next thing I know I'm watching VH-1 and I hear screams, it sounded like Laura. I grabbed my phone and called 911. I watched to see if someone came out but no one did."

Elliot looked at the man and ask " What are you doing up so late, and how do you know Laura so well?"

"Well uh, just got back from a bar me and some friends go about twice a month, I was the Driver. I usually don't drink. Laura and I have known each other since college, I can't say were to close it was just she and I had a few classes together, She told me about this place. I can't believe she's dead."

Olivia looked at the man no older than thirty. She handed him her card.

"If you remember ANYTHING else call one of these numbers, and we'll be in touch."

Olivia and Elliot where riding back to the station Elliot was now driving Olivia had her hand on his thigh. She teased him running her fingers up and down his leg.

"Liv, when were done."

Olivia Laughed and then frowned.

" Why was she happy to see him?"

"What?"

"Laura, Ron said she looked happy."

"Maybe she knew him?"

"I don't know, it seems to easy."

"I know nothing easy around here, nothing!"

"I know Elliot I promise it will get better."

" That's what I like to hear."

They came to a stop light and Elliot looked in to Olivia's eyes. She did the same and he leaned in she didn't refuse long loving kiss. Soon they were making out not realizing that the light had been green for several seconds. Cars started blowing there horns yet there they were both now in the drivers seat. Olivia then hears a man yell out. She then looked around and realized where they were she pulled away and told Elliot the light was now green.

They both blushed as several angry drivers passed by them. They safely got back to the 1-6 and showed there reports to Don, and then Haung .

Haung looked over the report and told them he would need to look into it further.

Elliot knew this was going to be a sleepless few days until they find this man.

HE looked at Olivia and back at the desk knowing this will be home for the next few days.

* * *

Okay guys hope you like it lots!! I really had fun with this one and I'm not sure how the next chapter is going but it'll be interesting! So review if you like! I love reading them thanks for them they inspire me! Love you guys !!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. THE CASE II

It has been a long 36 hours for the Svu squad with little sleep. It now read 7:00 A.M. on the clock but all of them had been in the squad room for several hours. There was another girl found dead ,With her stomach carved open. This case was getting on their last until finally a woman called around 4:00pm .

"Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson."

"Yes... my name is June Bell, I was raped he tried to carve something into me I got away but, I think he might come back! "

"Okay, stay calm my partner and I will be there as soon as we can okay! What's your address?"

"156 N. 18th ST. APT.48."

"Okay thanks stay calm we'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

"Bye'

"Bye"

"I got a lead guys, June Bell, just raped the man started to carve! Lets go EL."

They ran down the steps and into the car Elliot driving with his lights on going 85 down the busy streets and made it there in half the time it would usually take. Olivia went to the door and knocked .

"Olivia Benson open up!"

June came out crying.

"Thank God you're here!"

June I knew I should have told you this but my partner is a male, Elliot but, I promise he won't hurt you but, we need to get you to a hospital, will you be okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a get a hold of my self."

June and Olivia walk out the door. Elliot opens the door for June and she smiled, then he opened Olivia's door.

" I hope you don't mind answering some questions."

"Well I guess not."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

" Well I was on one of those dating web-site I guess I should have been more careful. His name is Brad Willow. He said he was from New York but, recently moved to California. We started talking and well next thing I know is he would start saying weird stuff, just how he knew me so well, that he saw my problem, that know one should die alone."

Olivia's face went pale and Elliot closed his eyes "That son of a bitch!" He yelled! Olivia grabbed his spare hand and squeezed it gently.

"Go on, it okay ." Olivia motivated June to talk more.

"Well we started talking and he told me that he was coming in for a while and wanted to meet me I said sure. He told me he would meet me today at my apartment at 2:30 and I said okay, we were talking and stuff he said he really liked me. Then he said he always wanted to be with me. He then threw me onto the couch, pulled off my pants and he did the same to himself. I told him no but he shoved into me, he took out a knife and I just pushed up, I took karate for 5 years, I trusted my hand into his nose and he ran."

"What does he look like June?"

"5'9" blue eyes, brown hair,180lbs, he had on a green shirt and jeans, He had scar on h is arm it looks like a "K".

At this time they got June into the hospital and the doctor did a rape kit, It came back with a har and seaman sample.

"We're going to get a search warrant for your house are you fine with that?"Olivia ask June.

"Yeah, its fine."

"You're at risk right now with Brad on the loose you're the 4th Vic, the only one not dead, I think you may need to be put into WPP, just to be safe for a few weeks."Elliot said.

June just nodded every thing was going way to fast, she didn't know what to do.

"We're going to the station now, you'll need to sign a few things, and we'll sort out everything."

"Okay"

The 3 adults rode to the 1-6th quietly. They entered the busy room of the SVU and fun began.

' I just hope we catch him soon' Elliot thought.

Munch helped June while Olivia Elliot talked to the Cap.

"So what did you find out?"Cargen ask

"Well we're pretty sure that the guy is Brad Willow, He met her online"Olivia started.

"Of course he wants to meet her she says yes next thing she knows he's raping her on her couch."

Elliot finished.'

"Get a warrant for the apartment get tech down there!"

"We're on it cap." Elliot said as they walked out the door.

They entered the apartment and looked on the web site, then allowing the other police officers to take it as evidence for the crime, Olivia and Elliot both dusted the room coming up with many prints. They were soon finished and wanted to get back to see if they could find the prints in the system.

The prints came up a match for a man named John Bailey. Last known address was 564 n. 24th ST. He had a whole slew of charges from assault to man slaughter. He just got of jail less than 3 weeks ago. Elliot wrote down the info.

Olivia drove to the address knocking on the door. "Brad" answered the door.

"Police." Elliot yelled.

John, tried to run but Olivia slung him to the ground, but his hand behind his back and Elliot stated giving him his rights.

* * *

Wow I haven't wrote one this long in a while I hope you liked, I enjoyed writing the case but next will be a Lil wrap up to see what happens to John "Brad" whatever you want to call him. Then EO FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!! and the one after will be about Lizzie and a baby? SO review if you like They really make my dad when I see um in my mail box:) 


	17. I LOVE YOU

I'm SO sorry I was going t o put one up Friday then I thought oh I'll have time Saturday. So here is the excuse... I had to be in two Veterans day Parades one in the next town over at noon and one in my town at 3:30 SO I had to be at our school at 10am we were marching and it started to rain a little bit, then we went to the mall. Afterwards we went back to my town and we marched and started POURING down the rain we all got drenched and our uniforms smelled. I then went to my Great-Grandmothers with my aunt. We went to eat and I got home around 7. My dad told me his truck was late (he's a manger of a store) and it wouldn't be in to 1am . I went with him but I had so much to do I didn't go to sleep. Then we left here around 12midnight and unloaded truck it took about an hour then we had to do other stuff with sale signs, We then wet to Denny's and ate. After that we went to work till noon and then came home. I didn't go to sleep till about 3pm and then I woke up 10:00pm and ate stayed up till midnight and went back to sleep until 7ish this morning so... Yeah... So here is the story.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot investigated John's case they finally found out the reason. John had multiple accounts on dating web sites. He would tell a girl he was form NYC he was coming in and when he did he raped and killed them. Haung said that in John's mind he was doing them a favor, they weren't dying alone. Elliot knew it was Haung's job to see where the other person was coming from but Elliot hated it! The defense said that he was under emotional de-stress and Haung agreed. 

The trial did go on after further investigation. The jury listened to June's story which had to of moved many of them. After deliberating for several hours the Jury found John guilty of 1 1st degree murder and 2 rapes in the 3rd degree. After the Trial Olivia and Elliot had the day off and they were making the most of it!

Celebrating the case being closed they headed to the bar for a drink. Olivia and Elliot found a small table for 2 and sat down.

"What would you like Liv?"

"Uh, how about a 7&7?"

"Liv never knew as that type."

Elliot walked up to the bar asking for a 7&7 and a Vodka Collins. The bar tender quickly made the drinks and gave them to Elliot.

"You have plans tonight ?' Elliot ask.

"Well you never did give me a grand tour of you apartment!"

"Well, I think I could change that, let you get familiar with my sheets ."

"What if I want to get familiar with your table cloth?"

" I don't have a table cloth, but I 'm sure we could go pick one up!"

"I'm sure we could." Olivia said laughingly.

They quickly finished there drinks and went on there way. Olivia got in to the car and slowly crept toward his apartment in the traffic. It was Friday and people were everywhere. Olivia mad a sort cut going though an old alley, winding up only a block from Elliot's apartment. Olivia parked the car and they made there way up to Elliot's apartment.

"So I'd like the grand tour Mr. Stabler."

"Well Miss Benson your in luck because I feel like giving it to you fro the very low price of well me!"

"Nice one El, well go ahead with the tour."

"Here is my kitchen It has. All the basics but its sort of warm in here."

Elliot took of Olivia's jacket.

"Here is my living room with all the pictures."

Olivia looked around she saw pictures of his kids and of the squad.

"Well Mr. Stabler I think it's getting hotter."

With that Olivia took of jacket."

"I think your right this is much better.''

"Me to!"

They then went into the hall way

"This takes you into many rooms."

"I think it might get hot in this one."

Olivia dramatically unbuttoned Elliot's shirt running her hand down his chest.

Elliot took off Olivia's shirt exposing her undershirt.

"This is my office, in all its glory."

"Very well kept, clean, smells good!"

Olivia was joking as she saw the heaps of papers and boxes everywhere.

"The next room, is mine."

"About time."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes."

Elliot grabbed Olivia and brought him to her kissing her lips as he opened the door. His bed was already messy as he laid Olivia onto it. There make out session was long like a teenagers. They were very slow taking of pieces of clothing once every few minutes. Olivia knew that there was so much about Elliot hand his kid she didn't know but all she wanted now was him. She finally took of Elliot's boxers grabbing him and slowly going down on him. Elliot was excited as she did this. He was hard in her mouth. HE let her play with him. Soon he was about to Climax and told Olivia. She didn't stop she only pushed harder as he went into her mouth. When he was done she quickly kissed him letting him taste it and no she was turned on.

Elliot took off her bra and underwear. She slowly made circles on her thighs and going up into her. He was slowly touching her making her buck up wanting more, but he wouldn't give it to her. He then kissed her going farther down until finally he slipped his tongue inside her. She gasped and used his figures and tongue. Olivia kept bucking up into him but her made no effort to help her.

"Please El, I Want you."

" I know, hold on okay?"

"K"

He continued with his figures until finally she peaked and he sucked down her juices. Olivia got chills after ward and he switched positions letting her be on top. She garbed him quickly pushing in to him. She kept him there squeezing around him then trusting very slow then gaining speed. Finally they both let out a sigh as Olivia let him stay inside of her and the started talking.

"Elliot, you know I love you."

"I know I love you to."

"So do your kids know about this?"

"They know were seeing more of each other but, I don't know if they know its serious."

"Ok, I just wanted to know. You know I love those kids."

"I know Liv, they love you to."

" I hope so. You know no matter what Lizzie it will be okay."

" I sure hope so Liv."

"It will be, you want me to stay here, I know you have the kids this weekend."

"I hoped you 'd take Lizzie to the appointment?"

"That sound fine El"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed it. So review if you like ! I love you guys! I'll update Wednesday ! 


	18. DOCtORS

* * *

AHHH I lost this I was almost finished then I accidently deleated it!!! I'm so retarted. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Olivia woke up with Elliot underneath her. He was still inside her and she knew they had to get up, the kids were coming soon.

"El, wake up... Elliot come on."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Uh huh."

Olivia pulled up quickly and winced.

"Sorry Liv."

"I know Elliot, it's okay."

Elliot kissed Olivia and they got up.

"Well El, I have to go home take a shower, what time is Lizzie's appointment?"

"2:00"

"Okay Ell I'll see you later Love you."

"Love you to Liv."

Olivia got back home she turned her radio on and let the hot water run. Olivia thought of last night while this song played

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Olivia let the water run cold until she finally turned it off. She got ready and walked out the door at noon. She stopped at a hot dog place getting a dozen hot dogs and then slowly made her way back to Elliot's.

The kids arrived at Elliot's around 11 Dickie was confused. Lizzie had been acting strange and distant around him. Olivia arrived bring food. She could feel the tension as she entered the apartment.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They all said

Elliot came up to he r taking the hot dogs and setting them down on the table.

"How much do I owe you Liv?"

"Elliot it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Elliot!"

They all grabbed a few before 1:30 came.

"You ready to leave Lizzie?" Olivia ask

"Yeah."

Dickie was now lost where was Lizzie going with Liv were they all conspiring against him?.Olivia and Lizzie left.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Well Lizzie had to go get some stuff done and I figured we could do something."

"Like what?"

"What ever you want."

"Play station?"

"Sounds good."

Olivia and Lizzie where headed to the car.

"Liv can we go get Josh? I want him there."

"Of course honey is he on the way?"

"Yeah, he lives on 24th."

"Okay."

Olivia drove onto 24th street. Lizzie went to get Josh. Olivia thought of what must be going though Lizzie's mind. A short time later Lizzie and Josh come out the door an d they both sit in the back. Josh was holding Lizzie's hand Olivia saw the way he looked at her. His eyes were filled with love.

"You guys buckled?"

"Yeah"

The rest of the ride was silent. They entered the office as Olivia helped with the paperwork. Soon enough an older lady called out "Elizabeth Stabler"

"You want me to go with you?" Olivia ask.

"Would you?"

"Sure honey."

The three of them went to the back. Olivia saw Munch and almost passed out.

"Olivia?"

"Hey John, what are you doing here?"

"Uh checking up on a case you?"

"Uh, Lizzie has to get allergy meds.'

"And you and this boy have to go in there?"

"Afraid of needles."

"Ahh me to !"

"You're a smart on Lizzie. Got it from your mom."

"Thanks John, dad will be happy to hear it!"

John walked out and Lizzie and Olivia let out a deep breath.

They made there what into a cold room and Lizzie got up on the bed. A young women Dr. Hess walked in. Detective Benson nice to see you again, Pregnancy test, a rape?

"NO, uh no just..."

"A mistake." Josh answered.

"Very well, well first of all we just have to take some blood and urine and you'll be done."

Dr. Hess first took some blood then gave Lizzie a cup.

"The lab is slow today so I can have your test results in about 30 minutes."

The 30 minutes where long for all three of them. Then finally the doctor came in with the results.

"Well I have your results. You white blood cells are up but your red blood cells are down. Your not pregnant but you do have a really bad bladder infection. That's why you missed your period. Your body knew something was wrong. I'm going to prescribe you Penicillin and you need to buy some Iron supplement and take 2 a day."

Josh came up to Lizzie and just hugged her as she cried. Everything was going to be all right.

"Liv can I call my dad/"

"Sure honey."

Elliot's phone rang and he answered.

"Stabler."

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant, I have a bladder infection."

"Oh thank God, but your okay right."

"Yeah daddy I'm fine."

"Okay , I love you let me talk to Liv."

"Kay Love you Bye."

Lizzie Handed the phone to Olivia.

"Hey, El"

" Thank you"

"Your welcome I love you see you soon."

"Love you."

Olivia got into the car with two very happy teenagers in the back. Everything was going to be okay! It always works out in the end.

* * *

Okay guys Well Hope you liked it Fluff next chapter. 


	19. Dont be a fool!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!!! I think this story is coming to a close I'll have this one and then the next chapter is going to skip to about 3 months later and then there will be one more so 3 more chapters after this ! I'm going make another EO but it will bee updated about once a week. I'll post the last chapter by Saturday :(

* * *

It was later in the day, Maureen had stopped by for a few hours. She talked about her knew boyfriend and school. She was getting involved with many new clubs and she is on the deans list. Elliot was happy for her, she was trying to become a lawyer. Elliot and Kathy weren't sure if they liked the idea but it seemed Maureen loved it. So now she is in her last year before law school and she was doing great.

Olivia was going to leave till Dickie and Lizzie insisted she stay. Olivia was surprised but happy by there actions. The four of them talked about school, work and friends. It was going well and then Dickie ask.

"Hey Liz, where did you go today with Olivia?" Dickie ask.

"I went to uh the doctor."

"Oh, why didn't dad take you?"

"I had to go to the gynecologist."

"Enough said, I don't want to know, but your okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"So, how is the job dad?" Lizzie ask.

"Well there isn't to many cases lately but the big one a few days ago was pretty scary."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault honey."

"I know it's just feels like you are always trying to help but there are to many people to help."

"I know but I know we help a lot of people and you know I'm not the only one Olivia does good work to and so doesn't everyone else."

"I know."

"Dad I need to tell you this, I'm going out with Amy." Dickie said.

"Amy?, The girl who cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I sort of cheated on her to."

"Dickie!!"

"Well we were taking a break when we both cheated on each other and we decided that we should go out again."

"Well, its your heart."

"I don't know If I really Lover her but we like each other and I think we have great comunication I think it will work out."

" I hope so son."

"Well It's getting late I'm going to bed." Elliot said.

"Olivia would you stay tonight?"

"If you want me to but I told Casey I would meet her for coffee around 10."

"Okay."

"Night kids I love you."

"Night guys." Olivia said.

"Night Dad ,Olivia have fun, be safe." Lizzie said.

"Remember don't be a fool wrap your tool." Dickie said

"Cover your stump before you hump" Lizzie said.

At this point Olivia was laughing and Elliot was a bit angry. But then Dickie said on that made him laugh.

"If you go into heat, package your meat" Dickie said.

"Alright guys, enough besides after this I don't think anything is going to happen." Elliot said

"Sure dad, sure" Lizzie said.

Elliot just shook his head an lead Olivia into his room. He gave her some sweat pants and one of her shirts she had left awhile ago. She changed as did Elliot. They where getting comfortable when Olivia kissed him. He knew the kids where out side the door and he knew he had to control himself. He has finally stopped the make out session after 10 minutes when they both heard.

"If you think she's spunky, cover your monkey" Dickie said

"Wrap it in foil before checking her oil".Lizzie added.

"I'm not checking her oil is that what there teaching you in school?" Elliot ask thorough the doorway.

"Well... uh no."

"Then go to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"Night"

* * *

Okay there you go I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! review if you like and I hope you like th e next one 


	20. Will you

Okay guys I hope that you like this chapter its going to take place 3 months after the last one so it will be later January. I hope you like it . On another note DANNI BECK LEFT I WAS SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!! as you can tell not a big Beck fan. She was to pushy and thought she knew everything. I know this sounds bad but I wish that girl would have killed her. I'm so glad Olivia is back! Her and Elliot need to get drunk and accidently sleep together lol!!!! anyways here it is!!

* * *

The past three months has gone by so fast for Elliot. Thanksgiving was an amazing advent which included Olivia to come with him to his mothers. It was a great time for both of them Elliot had seen the kids earlier that week and wasn't to upset with not having Thanksgiving with them because that means Christmas was all his. Elliot's family fell in love with Olivia in the first few minutes of meeting her.

Christmas was great for Elliot he was so excited to have his children and Olivia with him. Olivia was so excited Olivia loved his kids and they loved her just as much. It was always a great time with his kids no matter what. Elliot had gotten Olivia the growing love diamond necklace and she had gotten him the new PDA he had so desperately hinted at. The kids had been spoiled by Elliot and Olivia both getting Kathleen a new laptop, Maureen a new cell phone and payed for her first two years. Dickie got the new Nintendo Wii and Lizzie got the new Zune.

New years wasn't much fun for either Olivia or Elliot they had been working a tough case and in the middle of it all Caragen had finally found out they where seeing each other. The captain was more than angry he was furious at the two. He almost made them take vacation there in then until a tip got called in to catch the two men behind it all.

And now it was January 18th 2007 Olivia and Elliot had taken a vacation week and this was the last day of it. Olivia had went with Casey shopping and left Elliot alone. He was glad he had sometime to himself. He was thinking about asking her to marry him tonight. The ring was gorgeous yet simple. One time Olivia said when she was little she always wanted a ring with a medium sized diamond with her birth stone to left and her grooms to the right. He pulled out the ring to see the three stones and he smiled. Today was the day he thought.

Olivia came home with a few bags in her hand and saw Elliot on the couch , he was asleep.

She carefully pulled her body on top of him and kissed him till he woke up. Elliot quickly replied to her lips opening up for her tongue. She accepted and soon she had to stop for a breath.

"Would you wake me up like that everyday?"

"Depends Stabler, what's in it for me"

"Well Benson you get to kiss a gorgeous man."

Olivia slapped his arm playfully and said "then no"

"Fine then guess you won't be joining me for dinner."

"Never said that."

"Reservations are for 7."

"7!!Elliot it 6 now."

"Sorry baby"

"Uh huh."

"I love you."

"Yeah sure ya do El."

Elliot and Olivia got the restaurant 6:55 and it was fast paced way all the way there. When they sat down and ordered Elliot was nervous knowing it was now or never. The food had now came to the table yet Elliot couldn't stand the thought of eating. Elliot then stood up got on one knee and said

"Detective Olivia Benson I love you, from the moment we became partners I knew you where different , you laughed at all me jokes and when I told you I was married you had a hurt look in your eyes, now after eight years you got me and I love so will you marry me?"

At this point everyone in the room was quiet, looking at Olivia for the answer, her tears where threatening to fall from her eyes but she couldn't have everybody see that. So she quickly got down on the floor with him and said

"Detective Elliot Stabler you have know idea how much you've done for me and how much I love you with all my heart! I need you Elliot of course I'll marry you!"

The whole room clapped and Elliot and Olivia both blushed. She looked at the ring for the first time "You remembered!" she almost screamed. "Yeah I did, I'll never forget."

* * *

Sorry guys its really short. The next chapter is the wedding then the last chapter is the honey moon! So here you go Review if you like I love you guys ! 


	21. Maybe I'm amazed

Okay guys well this chapter is about the wedding !! I hope you like it well I will post the last chapter to this tomorrow :( B ut I already have plans for the another EO that's unrelated so I will try to figure out a title by tomorrow so you can look out for it. Anyways here it is it my look a bit long but I have to but songs in here.

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia walked into the 1-6 Munch was the first to see the new ring around her finger.

"Damn Elliot that ring it's awesome." Munch said

Olivia blushed and Elliot just smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

At this point everyone stopped and looked up at Elliot and Olivia. They where holding hands and Olivia was showing off her ring to Munch. Caragen was in his Office looking out of his Office while Haung was talking about the latest case. When Caragen got up Haung noticed and looked out the window to. At this point Elliot and Olivia had everybody surrounding them and Caragen didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caragen ask.

Everyone suddenly fled back to there seats or out the door back to CSU. Olivia and Elliot turned around and saw Caragen looking pissed and Haung was quite confused. The ring sparkled into Caragen's eyes. He didn't want to over react but her knew what ever he said he would say it screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS GET ENGAGED AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FINE WITH IT."

"Don, calm down , we know if anyone else finds out where in trouble but I can't just hide it anymore don't you think 8 years was enough?" Elliot ask.

Caragen was about to say something but he couldn't figure out anything to say. He knew Elliot was right. The two hid there feelings they were both to suborn to admit it and when they did Caragen couldn't help but smile. When Caragen came toward them He hugged Olivia and said,

"I love you guys, you better be good to her Elliot so help me God I'll be the one somebody will be interrogating!"

"I know capt, I promise I love her with all my heart.

The next few weeks where great Elliot came home with Olivia and they had all the time world it felt like. Olivia was slowly planning the wedding there where magazines everywhere. There was one in the bedroom, one in the livingroom and to 2 in the kitchen. There where at least three on her desk Two were on his. Everybody was trying to help out.

It took 3 months for Elliot and Olivia to plan the wedding. They decided to have it in Central Park. Olivia had bought a simple wedding dress with a halter top with gold beads around her neck line. She had no jewelry and wore clear heals. The wedding wasn't huge about 120 people. Most from the NYPD and few members of Elliot's Family. It was time .

Elliot had stood in place with Munch and Fin as his best men. He gave Munch the rings and then stood nervously waiting For Olivia. Maureen came out as a Brides maid first in a light lavender dress that was simple with very little frills. Next came out Kathleen in the same dress only it was a blue. Then came out Lizzie in a Lavender dress. Then Finally the maid of honor Casey, came out in a blue dress like Kathleen's.

As the brides maids walked down the aisle the song Elliot picked was playing.

_**Baby Im amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe Im afraid of the way I love you  
Baby Im amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time  
Hung me on a line  
Maybe Im amazed at the way I really need you** _

**Baby Im a man and maybe Im a lonely man  
Whos in the middle of something  
That he dosent really understand  
Babe Im a man and maybe youre the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby wont you help to me understand**

**Baby Im a man and maybe Im a lonely man  
Whos in the middle of something  
That he dosent really understand  
Babe Im a man and maybe youre the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby wont you help me understand**

**Baby Im amazed at the way youre with me all the time  
Maybe Im afraid of the way I leave you  
Baby Im amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
You right me when Im wrongMaybe Im amazed at the way I really need you.**

Then the wedding march started as Olivia came down the Aisle. Elliot had seen the dress before but, not on her. She was beautiful. Caragen was walking her down the Aisle. It showed all the her features and she looked stunning. The Preacher came out and started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman we're gathered here today to witness the Holly matrimony of Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Olivia Benson. They have both written there own vowels. Olivia ."

"Elliot Stabler when I first meet you I wasn't sure how this was going to work I was new to SVU. You had been there for a while and I was just a replacement. When I saw your care and passion I was in trawled by it. We have this amazing thing to read each other I guess after eight years it develops. We always knew when something was wrong and You've been there for me like know one else. You've been there through the good in bad and I know you always will be. I love you more then any trillions of words could describe. I could never show it to you enough. Your more then I ever dreamed. You're my hero and my soul mate I need you, I love you.

"Elliot' the preacher said.

"Where to begin when I met you I thought great a newbie,. Then I find out your great. You where tough yet gentle. You had perfect timing. We spent more and more time together until the divorce and we drifted away. Then I missed you SO much more than I thought I would, I just wanted you back. When I finally worked with you again I was so relieved. You and I are perfect together at home at work, everywhere you complete me in a way I never knew excised. I love the way we work together all the time and how we know each other so well. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Liv."

"Rings?" The preacher ask.

Munch handed Olivia Elliot's ring and Elliot Olivia's.

"Olivia repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Elliot repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

"with this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested by me you may now kiss the bride!"

Olivia and Elliot gently kiss each other and grabbed on to each other as if they let go they'll float away.

"May I be the first to announce Mr. And Mrs. Elliot Stabler.

Then Olivia's chosen song played as they got up to go over to the tables where dinner would be served.

_**The way you're bathed in light **__**reminds me of that night**_

_**God laid me down **_

_**into your rose garden of trust a**__**nd I was swept away**_

_**with nothin' left to say **_

_**some helpless fool **__**yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace**_

_**you're all I need to find**_

_**so when the time is right**_

_**come to me sweetly, come to me**_

_**come to me**_

_**love will lead us, alright**_

_**love will lead us, she will lead us**_

_**can you hear the dolphin's cry?**_

_**see the road rise up to meet us**_

_**it's in the air we breathe tonight**_

_**love will lead us, she will lead us**_

_**oh yeah, we meet again**_

_**it's like we never left**_

_**time in between was just a dream**_

_**did we leave this place?**_

_**this crazy fog surrounds me**_

_**you wrap your legs around me**_

_**all I can do to try and breathe**_

_**let me breathe so that I**_

_**so we can go together!**_

_**love will lead us, alright**_

_**love will lead us, she will lead us**_

_**can you hear the dolphin's cry?**_

_**see the road rise up to meet us**_

_**it's in the air we breathe tonight**_

_**love will lead us, she will lead us**_

_**life is like a shooting star**_

_**it don't matter who you are**_

_**if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time**_

_**we are lost 'til we are found**_

_**this phoenix rises up from the ground**_

_**and all these wars are over**_

_**over**_

_**over**_

_**singin' la da da, da da da**_

_**over**_

_**come to me**_

_**singin' la da da da, da da da**_

_**come to me

* * *

**_

Okay guys I really hope you like it. It took me forever for the vowels. Well review if you like I love to get them The final chapter will be put up tomorrow :( but I enjoy writing EO So like I said before I plan for another one!! Just to let you no the song Maybe I'm amazed is by Paul McCartney But the Band Heart did it from a women's view. So If you want t o download that. And The second song is Dolphins Cry by Live. I like the Acoustic better. !!


	22. Cable Beach

Hey Well I said it would be up yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me :( anyway hope you like and I just wanted to say that the day of the honeymoon is June 18th . WARNING M material!!

* * *

The wedding day was amazing and now it had come time to leave the festivities. For Olivia the day had been spectacular and full of surprise. All the people who showed up was her first surprise and he second surprise was all the gifts. It was amazing to see how much everyone really cared. Her last surprise was a huge one. Don came up to the happy couple before they left to go back to Olivia's apartment, they decided it was bigger and closer to work, that it was where they would stay. Don went to Elliot .

"Elliot, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything just ask. Also I would like to give this to you and Olivia. Enjoy!"

Elliot took the envelope it said, Open this **AFTER** you leave, Don.

Elliot said thank you and led Olivia into the rented limo to take her back home.

"Liv, Don gave this to me he said to enjoy."

"Well, okay lets see what it is."

Elliot opened the envelope and carefully opened it he read the letter out Loud.

_To: Elliot and Olivia_

_I hope your reading this after you left the park, I Just wanted to say first foremost if you didn't schedule this coming week off don't bother cause it's already been given to you. I know that you two need this time to enjoy each other. I hope that you love each other the way it looks likes you do. Elliot you better be good to her and Olivia I'm so proud of you for so much. You two are the best people I have ever met and you two belong together. Also I had 2 tickets given to me from a person who owes me, if you haven't already dug them out yet there are two itineraries, and Tickets, I want you to go on your honeymoon and enjoy it, Don't tell anyone you got them from me because then everybody would want something, Tell everyone that Elliot and surprised you Olivia. So have a good time and please no details when you come home! I love you guys._

_Don Caragen ._

Elliot pulled out 2 plane tickets, room conformation and the itineraries. They where going to the Bahamas! Olivia looked at everything and almost began to cry. The plane tickets and them set tomorrow morning at 8am from JFK.

"I can't believe Don would do this." Olivia said.

"Well believe it. Guess we better get packing huh?" Elliot ask as they approached Olivia's apartment.

That evening was chaos as Elliot went trough boxes and boxes of his clothes. Olivia was trying to pack lightly but having trouble doing so. From the looks of it the would be in the Bahamas for 5 days. She was arguing with her self over what swim suits to take and what make-up. If there where any special customs she should know. They where packed by 2am and decided to try and get a little sleep , they would have plenty of time for the sex later.

That morning began slowly as they went to get there luggage and there tickets checked. Olivia had only brought a small purse and Elliot hadn't brought any carry-ons. They went trough security and were ask to step out and be searched. Elliot was frustrated he hated waiting in lines and now some guy was going to have to put a wand between his legs.

"Of all people probably the only to cops getting on this flight and where picked to be searched. Oh goody!"Elliot said.

"Come on El, you should know it is there job."

The security man ask Olivia an Elliot to put all carry-on's and metal objects on the conveyer belt. Elliot took off his ring , cell phone, belt and they ask him to take off his shoes. Olivia had to take off Her ring, cell phone, necklace, and shoes. A man then took a wand and went down and around Elliot when a beeping went off.

"It's my wallet."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" The security man ask.

"I don't think so."

"May I search your Wallet."

"Sure"

The man set down the wallet to go trough the conveyer belt. And then started wanding him all over again then a beep went off.

"Sir can I ask you what that is?"

"Shit! Its my gun holster, there isn't a weapon."

Olivia then ask Elliot.

"What the hell El, where going to the Bahamas, think your gonna buy gun while where away?"

"No Liv, I forgot about I think I accidently washed."

"Nice Elliot, if I don't get on this plane Elliot so help me."

"Sir I think you need to come with us to security!

"Are you serious? I'm a cop okay, It's not like I had the gun, Hell I hate that thing I've used more then I'd ever want to."

The security officer then checks his ID seeing his police badge and finally clearing him.

"Lady I must say you lucky your husbands a cop!"

Olivia said nothing as the female security guard swept the wand around her. " Do you care if I go trough your purse and Wallet?"

" No."

"Wow so you're a cop to huh? I'm not sure if these check out, Lucky you're here early it may take a few minutes to run these trough our system. Finger prints will help the process, You better really be Olivia Benson if not you will go to jail."

Elliot was now beyond mad.

"Jesus why don't you just call the 1-6 its number 1 on both of our speed dials come on." Elliot ask.

"I'm sorry sir you will both be coming with us."

They went to the security office and they where both in luck Elliot and the captain of the JFK airport Squad had been in th e academy with him and he also knew Olivia.

"Well Elliot Stabler, I'll be and Detective Benson Pleasure to see you again but I haven't reported any SVU cases." Capt. Aaron Robinson said.

"Well it looks as your security team thinks our ID's our fake!"

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding where you headed of to?"

"Honeymoon" Elliot said quickly regretting what he had just said .

"Well I'll damned, how you got that catch God only knows, sell your soul?"

"Not exactly!"

"Well I better let you two go don't worry take these you have access to everywhere. My apologies."

"Thanks Aaron, See you soon! Later."

"Bye Elliot, Olivia."

After all of the security ordeal Olivia was just thankful to get on her flight. She then looked for the first time at the ticket realizing it was first class. The ride up was long yet sweet. Elliot had ask for a blanket, and they cuddled the whole way there, watching the movie and eating breakfast. Elliot was whispering dirty to her making her laugh but she was still turned on by it. They started kissing, yet trying not to direct to much attention toward them self.

"Would all passengers please fasten your seat belt we are starting our decent, landing in Nassau. It is a warm 79 degrees it is currently 2:15 pm you will be entering terminal E in about 45 minutes so relax and I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight"

"Finally Elliot and Olivia had gotten off the plain and stretched there legs. The air port was tiny compared to JFK. Neither one of them had been in a smaller air port. They found baggage claims and went to customs. It took a few minutes but once on the other side Olivia spotted a sign saying STABLER.

"Remind me that I will always be in debt to Don Especially when he pisses me off." Elliot told Olivia.

"Don't worry I will!"

Elliot and Olivia walked up to the driver.

"Hello and welcome to the Bahamas, My name Is Will, it says I'm taking you to the Cable Beach Hotel. It is a well known non- chain hotel. I'm sure before you came you looked at pictures.' Will stated as he started up the car.

"Actually it was a gift we know nothing about it ." Olivia said

Elliot then realized that they where driving down the wrong side of the road and His eyes went wide . Will must of seen because he then said.

"We drive the opposite of the US. But on about the hotel, It's beautiful, Has it's own private beach, free non motorized sport rentals, a café and three shops. Also beautiful lobby an d since its June all the bars are opened. There is a night club in the basement but I assure you'll never here it from your room. You should definitely eat at Café Jonee Canoe's. The only 5 star restaurant on this island. Excellent food. Well this is your stop. I will be coming to get you in five days on June 23rd at 7:00pm your plane leaves at 10 pm . Have a good day"

Elliot went into the lobby it was a beautiful hotel. Elliot got 2 keys to room 503. They went to the elevators and then went to there room. It had an ocean view, you could see the hotel's gardens and there two pools. Out on the beach you could see there bar and you could see there breakfast bar called the Pineapple Place. Olivia went out on there Balcony to smell the salty air. It was wonderful more than she could ever ask for. The room had one huge king side bed and chairs. They where both tired yet excited. Elliot looked at the information pack and they decided to go to the beach. It was a private beach only for the Hotel Guests, they found out that you must get beach towels on the beach and you must leave them at the beach.

When they got don there where few people on the beach and Elliot was playing with Olivia walking in the wet sand when Finally Elliot pushed Olivia in. She then brought him down with her. The sun was setting and day one had been perfect.

The night had just begun and Olivia was curious about the night club.

"Do we have to Liv, you know we could stay up here, have a nice loud night in?"

"Elliot we can do that afterwards lets go check it out!"

"Livvvv,"

Elliot brought Olivia down on the bed making out with her then nibbling on her neck careful not to make any marks. Olivia replied with a nice kiss back and grabbing at Elliot's pants. This was all her plan, get him wanting her then she would grab a flimsy dress, one she never wore but she knew was sexy and run to the bathroom. Elliot grinded his hips into her she flipped positions making east access to th e dress which was still in the suit case. When sh e reached down and grabbed it she jumped up and locked the bathroom door behind her.

"Olivia what are you doing? Olivia !"

"Hold on."

Olivia came out in this oh so revealing dress, it was blue, low cut and short. She grabbed her camera.

"So El, you coming?"

"I guess , can't have you with all those horny men alone, I hate you right now you know that?"

"Just wait till we get back up here." Olivia said .

You had to walk down a spiral staircase and into a line to get in, it was like a New York night club yet bigger with more exotic drinks. The dancing was fast and Sensual. Elliot was dancing with Olivia being turned on by the way she fit in the dress. Olivia knew what she was doing to him. She took pictures as they danced , she took pictures of the band the bar and of course the dancing. She took a few shots of her and Elliot. They bot grabbed a drink and and danced some more. They where there for about an hour.

"Liv, I need you can we please go back."

" Of course El, can you get me a drink out of the pop machine in the lobby and I'll meet you up there?"

"Of course."

Olivia ran off she knew it would be faster taking the steps and thats exactly what she did running up them and into there door. She quickly searched for the hidden bag. It had a sexy black bra and matching underwear. Casey had insisted she get it not for her but Elliot. She was now glad she did. She knew Elliot had no key so when he knocked she opened the door.

Elliot dropped the can and let it roll into the hall way Olivia pulled him in and shut the door.

"Liv"  
It came out husky and deep. Elliot couldn't say anything else because Olivia was sucking on his lips. She grabbed at his pants but followed through taking them off. As he slowly undressed her. Olivia was on top of him pinning him down. Elliot knew she was strong but didn't realized she could keep him down, he liked it! Olivia teased him an d finally grabbed him using her tongue for him to climax. Taking him all in and letting his semen drip into her mouth. He was shaking from the intense orgasm she gave him. Olivia then pushed him inside of her as he used his fingers bring her to climax and pushing hard into her. This how the rest of the night went into the next day them sleeping till evening the next day.

On the Third day Olivia and Elliot went sight seeing going trough Nassau buying things at local shops and Outlets. They went to the zoo and spent the rest of the day at the beach. Olivia was on emotional high along with Elliot. The next few days were filled with passion and Love. It wasn't until the last day they talked about work and home.

"This has been so amazing Elliot, I love you so much!"

"I love you to Olivia last night last chance to do anything have anything in mind"  
"What about that one Café I think we should go then come back up her have a good last night in!"

"Why Mrs. Stabler you such the naughty one."

" You wouldn't want it any other way."

" I know , Well lets make this last work and home await"  
"Not for another 14 hours, and believe me those hours are going to use, I'll make a man out of you yet"  
"I hope so Olivia, I hope so!"

THE END!

* * *

Well guys I would love final thoughts and comments. Thank you guys for sticking with me for so long. I hope this ended okay! I love all you guys look for my rated M story even though a section of this was LoL have fun reading the other stories on here cause I know I do!! Bye for now... 


End file.
